Feliz Navidad Tomi
by Feerb
Summary: Víspera de Navidad. En busca de un regalo, Tom le pide a Andreas que saque a Bill a pasear,en ese lapso de tiempo,algo ocurre que hace enojar a Tom, ocacionando una terrible tragedia. ¿Cual será el regalo de Tom? ¿Arruinará esa tragedia su navidad?


Bueno, este fic lo escribí por motivo de la Navidad, espero & lo disfruten!  
comenten porfavooooooooor!xDDDDDDDDDDD!

* * *

Solo dos días, dos días más. ¡Estaba desesperado! ¿Cómo el tiempo podría pasar tan lento?  
Quisiera dormir y al día siguiente, despertar, y ver todos esos regalos. Abrirlos junto con Tomi y divertirse con su mama y Gordon. Sentirse feliz por que iba a estar al lado de los que más quiere. Pero lo que mas le picaba, era saber que le regalaría su hermano Tomi. ¿Un beso?  
Cuánto desearía ese regalo, ese que se da con el corazón y no es material.  
Hoy estaba escribiendo sobre eso. Pero no solo de eso, escribía de sus sentimientos hacia Tomi, ¿Qué pasaría si el se enterara de lo que siente por el? Solo le ha dado pistas, pero no son suficientes.

Se encontraba sentado en su mesa de trabajos. Hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente, se escucha una voz del otro lado de la puerta.  
-Bill! ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Era Andreas.  
Bill escondió esa preciada libreta.

-Claro Andi,

Se paró de la silla, tomo su sudadera y abrió la puerta. Enseguida lo vio, con un gorro negro, bufanda blanca y sudadera negra. Su pelo claro resaltaba demasiado.

-¿Seguro? Hace mucho frío andi

-¡Hay no seas wey!, Vamos – lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia la salida de la casa

-Espera, necesito avisarle a Tomi – dijo parando Andreas.

Claro, como si a el le importara lo que le pasara.  
-Ya le avise dijo que podías hacer lo que quisieras, que estaba bien porque el iba a salir en un rato.

A Bill se le entristecieron los ojos. Saldría de nuevo, con otra chica. ¡Odiaba que saliera! Sabrá que tantas porquerías haría con ellas.  
Y no le importaba.

Bueno, solo algo.

Salieron de la gran casa. A sus 14 años todavía le daba miedo camiar por las oscuras calles de Magdemburg. Claro que el miedo no lo siente cuando esta cerca de Tom, pero en ese momento el terror se lo comía vivo.  
Andi es su mejor amigo, pero eso no significa que sea Tom. Con Tom todo es diferente, se siente querido, amado y seguro.  
Se sentía.

Pero hace mucho tiempo que no sentía eso, hace meses que Tom no le hablaba como cuando estaba pequeños. Ahora el salía a "jugar" con muchachas como el dice.  
Antes eran como uña y mugre, ahora son solo Bill y Tom, los gemelos mas famosos de Alemania.

Cuánto desearía regresar el tiempo a esos momentos de risa, abrazos y en donde la palabra amor estaba impregnada a todo lugar donde ellos estuvieran.

-Bill – le llamo Andreas - ¿Qué pasa? Andas ido – dijo parando el paso.

-Ah, nada – metió las manos a sus bolsillos – es solo que me quede pensando en algo.

-¿Es alguien?

Claro que es alguien, alguien muy importante en mi vida, alguien que ya ni sabe que existo y que sus noches de juego son más importantes que yo.  
Maldito Tom.

-No, es solo que, - miró el cielo oscuro y solo, sin estrellas, sin luna.

Oscuro y solo. Exactamente como el.  
-Es que, no se que regalarle a mama. –mintió con un suspiro.

Siguieron caminando por las calles solitarias de la ciudad. Sin rumbo fijo, solo para perder el tiempo.  
No quería regresar a casa. No quería darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba. No quería pensar con quien y que estaría haciendo. Preferiría perderse en la ciudad a regresar.

Ahora con estos pensamientos la navidad se le hacía una completa mierda.  
Esas luces adornando las calles, rojo, verde, rojo, verde, campanas, arbolitos.  
Se sentaron en una banca de un parque.

-Oye Bill,

Andreas se veía nervioso, no dejaba de jugar con los dedos de sus manos. Y su frente comenzó a sudar. Y el a imperventilar.  
-¿Si, andi?

Andreas levantó la cara y miró fijamente a Bill.  
-Te, invité a pasear porque, quisiera que supieras algo- tragó saliva y pasó un largo momento-

-Suéltalo

Bill se veía relajado, sabía que esta conversación tomaría un largo rato y que eso significaba que tardaría mas en llegar a casa. Trataría de tardar todo lo que pudiera. Aunque el cansancio le comenzara a llegar no se levantaría de esa banca.

-Es que, hace tiempo que comienzo a sentir algo dentro de mi, algo como – tragó saliva de nuevo- como, que me atrae hacia ti. –lo miró fijamente.

-¿Amistad? – Preguntó con horror Bill

-No, no es eso Bill, es como – se paró de la banca- es como- repitió – no se como explicarlo, es algo confuso-El chico hundió su cara en sus blancas manos.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y nada sucedía así que Bill horrorizado, -por que tenía mas o menos una idea de lo que su amigo trataba de decirle-, se paró de la banca y camino hacia el.

Apartó las manos de Andreas de su cara y le dijo

-Tranquilo, respira  
Andreas le hizo caso.

-Bien, dime que pasa

-Bill, me e enamorado de ti – soltó de golpe-

La cara del Pelinegro no mostraba nada. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. ¿Por qué no pudo ser Tom? ¿Por qué su amigo? Al que no le podía corresponder. Al que iba a sufrir igual que el. El no se merece eso. El a sido muy bueno con el. No se merece eso.

-Billi – Andreas lo sacó de su transe – dime algo.

Andreas tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas, eso hizo que al pelinegro se le partiera el corazón.  
No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Andreas- Bill levantó el rostro poco a poco hasta ver la cara de felicidad y de desconcierto del chico.

-Lo, ¿lo dices en serio?-tartamudeó el chico acariciando el rostro del gemelo.

Soltó un suspiro. Hay Dios.  
-Si.

Andreas lo jaló de la cintura y le plantó un tierno beso en la boca. ¡No lo podía creer! Tanto tiempo pensando a quien le daría su primer beso y pensar que sería Andreas, su mejor amigo, nunca se le había pasado por la mente. El siempre soñó con que sería su Tomi. Tom.  
Se separó de Andreas, poco a poco para no herirlo.

-Creo, - tomó aire- que deberíamos de ir a casa, tengo frío y ya me esta dando sueño – sonrió de manera forzada.

-¡De acuerdo! No quiero que te me enfermes! – dijo Andreas sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso a casa. Era una situación incómoda, para el. Claro que para Andreas era lo mejor. ¡Por fin! se había declarado a Bill, tenía un gran peso menos en cima.

Llegaron a casa y se quedaron en la entrada de la casa.

-A propósito Bill, quisiera pedirte algo

El pelinegro tragó saliva.  
-¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

3 cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, Bill casi se desmaya, un fuerte viento le caló los huesos y alguien abrió la puerta de la casa. Dándole tiempo al que estaba dentro de la casa aún a escuchar el final de la conversación. Bill estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta se dio que había alguien detrás de el.

-Si

-¿¡Escuchaste Tom!? – Exclamó contento Andreas tomando a Bill de las manos y brincando efusivamente.- ¡Billi y yo somos novios!

¿Tom? Hay por Dios. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Estaba detrás de el? Dio vuelta de golpe. Y lo vio. Definitivamente, ahí estaba. Viéndolo con odio, con desconcierto, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Entra a la casa- dijo Tom seco mirando a Andreas con rencor, pero este ni cuenta se daba, el estaba prendido en Bill.

-Si Bill, hace frío y no quiero que luego andes enfermito corazón. Te veré mañana- con un rápido movimiento se acercó a Bill y apenas y le rozó los labios por que Tom jaló a su gemelo.

Ni lo notó. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la oscuridad.  
Tom entró a la casa jalando de su brazo a su hermano. Cerró con un sonoro golpe la puerta y lo sentó en el sillón.

-¿Qué fue eso? – le dijo Tom sin rodeos

El pelinegro no hallaba para donde mirar. Tenía a Tom parado justo enfrente de el. No le daba muchas opciones.

-¡Contéstame carajo!

A Bill se le encendió la llama del coraje. Se paró del sillón empujando a Tom de su camino

-¡No tienes porque hablarme así! Y aparte, ¡como si te importara!

Tom se sorprendió Bill no era de esa gente que se ponía a gritar y a defenderse. El siempre fue muy tranquilo y pacífico. No esperaba esa reacción de el.

Aparte, no entendía por que había reaccionado así al escuchar la conversación de su hermano con Andreas. No tenía porque haber reaccionado así, pero lo hizo.

El también se puso al tu por tu.

-Pues fíjate que, ¡no! ¡No me importa! No se ni por que estoy discutiendo aquí contigo! ¡Pudiendo estar con una chava tirándomela en la cama estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo! ¡Haz lo que se te pegue tu regalada gana con tu estúpida vida aburrida! ¡No eres más que un estorbo! Mamá me pidió que esperara a que llegaras, no se porque le hice caso- soltó una sínica risa-

Observó directamente a Bill, helado, sin fuerzas, apunto de caer en un abismo de inconciencia, pero eso no le opacó los celos que niega tener. Comienza a imaginarse a Bill debajo del cuerpo de Andreas, con los hombros hundidos en las cobijas, sus celos prendieron como las llamas del fuego

- ¡No me importas! ¿Escuchaste? – Se acercó a Bill que estaba congelado viéndolo – ¡NO ME IMPORTAS! – le gritó al oído.

El castaño dio medio vuelta y salió de la casa casi tirando la puerta de furia. Dejando a Bill pasmado. Rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas. Cayó de golpe al suelo, gritándole histéricamente, que fuertes fueron esos minutos, con las lágrimas matándolo por dentro pidiendo salir fuera.

- ¡TE ODIO TOM! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ODIO AMARTE TANTO!- Chilló.

Tomó uno de los floreros que estaba en la mesita de la sala y lo estrelló con todas las fuerzas que pudo contra a pared. Las flores salieron volando para todas partes, el agua manchó de humedad la blanca pared.

Corrió escaleras arriba subiendo a su cuarto, y se tiró en la cama con la intensión de dormir. Así como estaba, sin cambiarse, Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de dar fin a su corta vida, pero la descartó rápidamente. Todo estaría mejor mañana, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Todo sería un mal sueño.  
Al día siguiente los rayos del sol le pegaban directamente en la cara provocándole cosquillas. Se levantó y en eso sintió el dolor de algo clavado en su cadera. La hebilla del cinto.  
Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, Hoy era noche buena, así que tendría que arreglarse.

Después de 2 horas, estaba listo, pelo lacio, ojos delineados perfectamente, pantalón negro de mezclilla e igual, una blusa negra lisa.  
Bajó las escaleras y en eso, el tiempo paró.  
¡Su hermano estaba tragándose a una pobre muchacha en su cocina! Taconeó sus botas contra la madera del piso y se recargó en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo el pelinegro tratando de no tirársele a la pelirroja y jalarle esas feas greñas de prostituta que tenía.

Tom bajó a la pelirroja cuidadosamente de su regazo, la tomó de su mano y la jaló con intensión de llevársela a su cuarto.

-Nada que te importe,- pasó a su lado golpeándolo con el hombro y deteniéndose en su oído- fenómeno.

¡Eso si no lo soportaba! Con todo ese coraje acumulado se le echó encima a su hermano aventándolo hacia la pared. Tom comenzó a jalarle el pelo sin compasión mientras el pelinegro le encajaba las uñas en su cara.  
La batalla dio paso a los gritos, los golpes, las zarandeadas, los jalones y los insultos.

Tom reunió sus fuerzas y aventó a Bill de espaldas, provocando que este cayera en una mesa de cristal de la sala.  
Todo pasó muy lento, pero a la vez muy rápido como para poderlo asimilar.

Era una escena horripilante, sangre por todas partes, sangre de la persona a quien mas ama en este mundo, solo que el no sabe. El cuerpo inerte del pelinegro estaba quebrado, y su cabeza no dejaba de brotar sangre. ¿Qué había echo?

-T, T, Toom – una débil voz salió de esos labios ensangrentados.

-¡Bill! –Corrió a su lado- ¡hay por dios! ¡Quédate conmigo! No te vayas corazón, aquí estoy, - su respiración comenzó a ser más y más rápida, y no bajaba-

-Tomi…me duele.  
El menor trató de levantarse, pero Tom lo impidió con su mano gentilmente.

-No te levantes, shh – trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Quédate conmigo, tengo miedo  
De los ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a escaparse unas gruesas lágrimas, de dolor, de terror.

-ya bebe, tranquilo, - Tom estaba igual o peor que su hermano, ¿En que se convirtió esa noche que Bill y Andreas llegaron juntos? Todo era su culpa, si el no le hubiera pedido a Andreas que sacara a Bill para poderle comprar algo de Navidad nunca hubiera pasado esto, Andreas nunca se le hubiera declarado y el y Bill estarían igual que antes, distantes, pero no apunto de morir de una hemorragia.

La chica que antes se encontraba ahí se fue en cuanto comenzó el barullo. Supuso que algo feo pasaría, y dadas sus sospechas, al estar a punto de salir de la casa. Observó horriblemente la escena.

Las lágrimas adornaban su pálida cara. El aire le faltaba, lo sabía, por que a Bill también le estaba haciendo falta. Tomó su celular de su ancho pantalón y marcó rápidamente a una ambulancia.

-Tomi, - dijo con dificultad el pelinegro- ¿estas llorando?  
Maldita noche buena, y maldita navidad, cómo odiaría de ahora en adelante estas fechas.

-No, no, no estoy llorando corazón

Tom se quitó de un jalón las lágrimas, aunque sería pura pérdida de tiempo por que las lágrimas seguirían bajando, así como su corazón lloraba y pedía a gritos ser el quien se encontrara en esa situación.

-Bill, Bill, no cierres los ojos por favor, acabo de llamar a una ambulancia. No hagas escuerzos amor, verás que todo se pondrá bien – Ni Tom se creía esas palabras en ese momento. Pero bien que las deseaba.

A su corta edad. 14 años. ¡No podía estarle pasando esto a su querido hermano! ¡El tiene mucha vida por delante! Aparte, no puede dejarlo solo.

-Prométeme - Bill tosió- que no te volverás a separar de mi

-¿Pero Bill de que hablas? Yo nunca me e separado de ti

-no hay que pele…– tosió de nuevo, y brotó de esta una gran cantidad de sangre-  
Tom brincó rápidamente, iría por agua o algo que le hiciera bien, pero Bill inmediatamente lo sostuvo de la mano.

-No, no te separes…. – cerró los ojos y dejó pasar un largo rato.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y Bill ni se movía, se ponía cada vez mas pálido y ni señales de la puta ambulancia, Se acercó un poco mas a Bill, para asegurarse de que seguía respirando, pero no emitía ningún ruido ,parecía como si estuviera… ¿muerto?

-¡Bill!- Tom chilló – Bill – comenzó a desesperarse

Momentos del pasado pasaban por su mente, Como crueles imágenes tratando de darle a entender que mal hermano era, cuando Bill le hablaba y el ni puto caso le hacía. Cuando se comenzó a alejar del, bien decía Bill, Cuando lo cambió por las chicas, Cuando le dijo… fenómeno.

Zarandeaba a su hermano, no muy fuerte, pero si lo necesario como para que una persona dormida se levantara. Las cascadas de sus ojos se hicieron más rápidas.

-Bill, amor ¡No te bayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Ya no aguantaba mas la presión del momento, gritó, golpeo, lloró.

Pero no había cambios.

Un par de segundos pasaron.

Por fin la ambulancia.

Las horas pasaron. Sus padres, Simone y el más indicado Gordon. Se encontraban ahí. Georg y Gustav también hacían acto de presencia. Hasta el mismísimo Andreas ya estaba ahí. Tom aguantó las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-Bill es fuerte cariño – Simone se encontraba a su lado, todo el tiempo.  
No supo que decirle a su madre, sólo atinó a cubrirse la cara con las manos y soltar llorando ¿Qué no entendían que lo vio muerto por un tiempo? Cuando deseaba borrar esa estúpida imagen de su mente, Sacarla y quemarla. Darle fin al sufrimiento

No estaba seguro de poder vivir sin su hermano, su gemelo, su otro yo del lado del espejo. Pero algo si era seguro. Se iría con el a todas partes, incluso, si este es el final de su hermano, el se iría con el, sin pensarlo, juntos los dos. Uno o ninguno.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana terminó la tortura, dándole paso a la desesperación y a la impaciencia de querer ver a su hermano.  
El doctor salió de la sala de emergencias. Tenía la cara demacrada, y también cansada.

Tom se levantó como resorte de su silla.  
Les dieron el reporte. El corazón de Bill había parado por unos segundos. Era un milagro que siguiera vivo. Tenía una hemorrágica interna, pero lograron pararla, tuvieron que saturar el cráneo, ya que este se le había abierto con los cristales,

Andreas fue el primero en pasar, ya que estaba desesperadísimo de ver al chico. Simon y Gordon fueron los siguientes. Georg y Gustav se fueron ya que no podía entrar tanta gente a ver al chico. Tom fue el último en entrar, ya que este se quedó a dormir con el pelinegro.

Lo primero que vio fue una copia exacta de el con la cabeza vendada y muchos tubos por todo el cuerpo, le quitaban la vista, pero les debía su vida a esas cosas.  
Con pasos temblorosos se acercó a el. Y con una ternura tremenda acarició su rostro.

-Como desearía estar en tu lugar, pequeño. – Lo miraba fijamente y con las lágrimas a punto de saltar.- Cuanto daría por ser yo el que haya recibido ese golpe y no tú. Bill – El chico de rastras no soportaba ya tanto sufrimiento, quería gritar. Gritar que amaba a su gemelo, y que  
Ya eran las 4 de la mañana. Tom se había quedado dormido en una silla justo al lado de su hermano. Con la mano fuertemente agarrada.

Había mucha luz. Y su cabeza le punzaba como si trajera mil tornillos pegados.

Dirigió su mirada hasta su mano, donde sintió un leve peso. Era otra mano. Tom.  
-¿Tom? - Le ardía la cabeza con sólo pronunciar un par de sílabas.

El rostro del gemelo se levantó de golpe. Mostraba una mirada de ansia, angustia, culpabilidad, sorpresa y amor.

-Billi – Tom se paró de la silla en la que se encontraba y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro al pelinegro.  
Este trató de quitarse el respirador que tenía en el rostro, pero el de rastas lo detuvo.

-No. No lo hagas – le acomodó de nuevo el aparato y tomo las os manos del pelinegro entre las suyas -No sabes cuanto, cuanto le agradezco a Dios, de que sigas aquí., junto a mi,

Sus ojos estuvieron conectados por un largo momento, transmitiendo solo por estos el amor que se sentían.  
Se acercó poco a poco, hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de su hermoso rostro. Por que así lo veía. Hermoso. -Te daré tu regalo de navidad  
Bill estaba desconcertado ¿Qué haría Tomi? Se puso tenso, sintió como le quitaban el respirador y una leve presión se hacía presente en sus labios.

Duró solo un momento. Un miserable y bello momento.

-¿Te gustó?

Bill aún no salía de su transe, tomó una bocanada de aire y le contestó

-S-si

-Que bien, porque cuando le pedí a Andreas que te sacara a pasear un rato para buscarte un buen regalo, no encontré nada especial para ti. Y no te quería regalar cualquier cosa.

-Hay Tomi, este regalo es perfecto. Es lo que mas deseaba.

-¿En serio? – dijo el de rastas sorprendido.

-Si, ahora ven que te daré el mío,

Tom se acercó y el pelinegro lo tomó de la nuca, dándole un fuerte beso, más fuerte y apasionado que el anterior. Le dio permiso para entrar en su boca, jugando con sus lenguas. El beso duró varios segundos. Sus bocas se quedaron rozando. El pelinegro comenzó a reírse solo. Sin despegar sus labios.

-¿Que? ¿De que te ríes?

-Es que estoy feliz, y no puedo reírme bien, me comienza a doler la cabeza. – dice quejándose levemente.

-Lo siento.

Tom se alejó un centímetro pero Bill se lo prohibió.

-¿Sabes algo?  
Tom no contestó

-Esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida – Bill continuó

-¡¿Qué, estas loco?!

-Claro, que no – dijo sonriendo- a pesar de todo lo que pasó, tuve un beso tuyo Tomi, y eso fue lo mejor, aparte logramos estar mas juntos. Te agradezco haberme aventado a la mesa de cristal – le dijo muy seguro y con una sonrisota tatuada en sus labios.

Tom lo observó por un largo tiempo ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo eso su hermano?

-Sufrí mucho ¿Sabías?

-Lo se, pero estoy bien, todo salió bien Tomi, estamos juntos ¿Eso es lo importante no?

-Si, -dijo comenzando a sonreír- Feliz navidad Billi. -acarició su rostro-

-Feliz navidad Tomi.

Se fundieron en un gran beso. No necesitaban regalos para darse, solo con estar juntos era más que suficiente.  
Después de todo, esta sería una de las peores y mejores navidades en su vida. Más mejor que peor.

* * *

aaaaaaaaaah! espero & les aya gustado:D! den click aki abajito aki aki xDD! si ahi abajitoo donde dice "Review this history" ajaam ahi mero :DD!  
encerio q me alegraran mucho sus comentarios!!!  
cuento con usteees!

küsses

-feerbk

PD: acepto tomatazoos :'DD!


End file.
